life is complicated
by gang of roses
Summary: Ichigo and Grimmjow are divorced Grimmjow is still in love with him but Ichigo doesn't even want to be around him oh and they have kids four to be exact and Grimmjow is involved with Yakuza's to make matters worst Ichigo soon finds out that his friends and family were hiding secrets from his as well yes life is complicated.
1. Chapter 1

A/N New story for the new years yay I hope you like it review please I crave feed back you know that could be because I'm on my period oh well hope you enjoy this is a I don't know I was thinking then was like I want to create a story where Ichigo and Grimmjow are divorced so tada review guys like fav follow and enjoy. oh Drama is awesome is a IchiRuki writer but me and her decided to write a story together check her page out and look for the Grimmichi story this is her first yaoi so like it please okay enjoy and excuse the mistakes

Chapter 1

Ichigo Kurosaki age 33 was in his car dropping his 4 children off to see their father. Ichigo had long orange spiky hair with brown chocolate honey eyes along with even sun kissed skin and a temper on him he was a hermaphrodite who grew up thinking he was boy so when his parents told him what he was he shrugged saying that was why he liked wearing girl clothes and went about his day. Ichigo was a nurse and worked at Karukura hospital making good money he was happy well except for the fact that he was divorced. Yes Ichigo Kurosaki was divorced to his high school sweetheart Grimmjow Jagerjaques, he was 36 and had teal blue hair along with teal eyes he was muscular with olive skin with a rather rash temper, they loved each other but three years ago Ichigo found out Grimmjow was hiding something very big from him he was part of the fucking Yakuza's and not only that he was the leader and he found that out from Grimmjow's sister who Ichigo didn't even know existed.

The lying and betrayal was what drove Ichigo to get a divorce. The kids didn't really understand but they sided with their mother one hundred percent Nuri who was the oldest age 12 had his father's dark skin and hair but his mother everything else he had a very short temper and a very bad mouth the second oldest age 10 he looked like both his parents combined he had Grimmjow's grin and Ichigo's scowl and his hair was blonde orange so it fit him the third oldest was Yuki and was 9 and was the devil she had orange hair and was a nagger she had Ichigo's everything except for the abnormally sharp canines her daddy gave her that and last but not least was Mia she was 7 and was the sweetest thing in the world when she wanted to be she looked like a female version of Grimmjow...so Grimmjow's sister Nel really all she had of Ichigo was his sun kissed skin. The only time the kids got to have their parents together was on Saturdays for a family night it was currently Friday. Ichigo parked and got out of the car along with the kids they all grabbed their bags and Ichigo grabbed his purse and walked up to Grimmjow's mansion it was a big estate compared to Ichigo's small two story three bedroom house Ichigo looked at the house and frowned fucking Yakuza's. Nuri rang the bell and immediately a butler answered the door and bowed the kids ran inside while Ichigo waited by the door.

"Ichigo would you like to come in?" The butler asked.

Ichigo shook his head, "No I just need to speak to Grimmjow about something then I'm out I have to get to work."

The butler nodded and left Ichigo by the door a couple minutes later Grimmjow emerged with the same sexy grin that made anyone beg for him and a pair of blue silk pj pants with no shirt. Ichigo refused to gawk at him so he went in his purse and handed Grimmjow a medical bag he had in his purse.

"Hey to you too Ichi nice to see you as fine as ever."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Yuki has a fever and Mia has a rash make sure to give Yuki her medcine and Mia her ointment Nuri is grounded he cussed at a teacher during class and Kai needs to stay away from sweets he has too many cavities if anything happens with my babies call me bye Grimmjow."

Ichigo began to walk to his car when Grimmjow stopped him, "Wait a minute you just going to leave."

"Yes Grimmjow I have work and I have to deal with you every Saturday for the sake of our kids but on my own time I don't even want to breathe the same air we're not together remember."

Grimmjow frowned, "Come on Ichigo you're mad at me over nothing."

Ichigo growled, "You lied to me and betrayed my trust I told you everything about me but you lied I didn't even know you had a fucking sister and we knew each other since we were eighteen you knew everything about me and the Yakuza's you didn't trust me enough to tell me that you asshole without trust in a relationship there's nothing and that's exactly what you and I are now nothing but two people who still see each other for the sake of their four children."

Ichigo said nothing else as he walked to his car and slammed the door and drove off quick and in a hurry he had work in an hour and didn't have time for Grimmjow's shinagians. Ichigo speeded down to his job thinking about Grimmjow shirtless and licked his lips but shook his head no he wasn't going to think of his baby's daddy especially in that way. When Ichigo got to work he went to the back to put on his nurse uniform got out in record time and went to swipe in. He went about his normal duties and started checking on his patients they were all okay waiting for him to other feed them or give them a sponge bath and or check up on them after a surgery. While making his afternoon rounds since it was only five and his shift ended at two in the morning Ichigo continued to do what he had to do and the night was going pretty good he talked to his friends and hid from his boss when he didn't want to be bothered and his shift was just about to end. He was going to the desk to swipe out when Kugo Ginjo a doctor a very popular heart throbbed doctor that tall and lean-built muscular man with fair skin, brown eyes and shoulder-length dark hair and very good at his job he and Ichigo have been messing around going out and hanging out.

"Hey Ichi we still on for tomorrow night?"

Ichigo cursed, "Shit I totally forgot I have this thing I do with my kids and my ex I'm so sorry."

Kugo shrugged, "Well why don't I join in we can still have fun and I love your kids and they love me and your ex husband is just that your ex come on."

"Well I guess they like you enough and that should be okay you know what yeah we're meeting at my ex house I'll send you the address and see you tomorrow."

Kugo smiled and went back to work leaving Ichigo at the desk to swipe out.

"You know Ichi I don't think you should've done that your ex husband is going to be pissed."

Ichigo snorted, "Rangiku I honstly don't give a fuck about him being pissed."

"Okay sweetie well I'll see you when I see you enjoy your family night date." Rangiku squealed.

Ichigo laughed and nodded and swiped out and went to his car it was two thirty and Ichigo was exhausted but he had to check on his kids his mother senses were tingling and he needed to see what his kids were doing. So while driving Ichigo got his phone and started a face time with Nuri who took sometime to answer which pissed Ichigo off a couple minutes later Nuri answered with his face all over the phone. Ichigo scowled Nuri was watching TV and eating popcorn at two something in the morning and he could hear Yuki coughing and Mia was complaining about her arm itching and in the little corner of the phone he could see Kai eating candy.

"Put your father on the phone right fucking now."

Nuri sighed, "Mom Dad is in his office we're not allowed in his office."

"Fuck Grimm has the kids here today damn totally forgot." Nnoitra laughed.

Ichigo glared at his phone as he parked at the front of his door, "Nnoitra is there you kids aren't sleep and Grimmjow is in his office."

Mia grabbed the phone and whined, "Mommy I'm itchy and Daddy is in his office and I don't know where my ointment is."

"Okay baby go to your room and I'll call your father okay and Nuri go to bed your grounded Kia if you don't stop eating candyI'll ground you and Yuki baby go to your room and I'll tell your dad to give you your medicine."

Ichigo hung up and left his car and started calling Grimmjow when he didn't answer Ichigo cursed and decided to call Nel who answered immediately.

"This is Nel you are for a go."

Ichigo sighed in relief, "Nel where are you?"

"Oh hey Itsygo I'm driving to Grimmys house right now why?"

"When you get there I want you to punch Grimmjow in the face really fucking hard and then tell him to call me as soon as possible." Ichigo stated.

"Yeah of course."

Ichigo and Nel said their goodbyes and hung up Ichigo sighed and decided to go take a long bubble bath he was stressed and a hot bath would calm him a bit. So he started to run his water and put bubbles in the tub got his pj's out and decided to light some candles and grab some red wine he stripped and got into the nice hot steamy bath and gave a long blissful sigh. It wasn't two minutes later that his face time started going off Ichigo groaned and grabbed his phone and answered and not to his surprise it was Grimmjow who was in his office and had a red mark on the side of his face with a scowl.

"Grimmjow what the fuck have you even checked on do you know what time it is the kids they're still up and Mia and Yuki need their medicine and ointment Nuri is watching TV when he's suppose to be grounded and Kia is eating candy when I told you he had cavities what the fuck."

Grimmjow growled, "I was working I didn't have time okay I'm a little busy...are you naked."

Ichigo blushed and then snarled, "You perv get my children right now or I swear I'll take them and you will be paying child support."

"Ichi okay I'm checking on them now...so how you been?"

Ichigo scuffed, "Bye Grimmjow get my kids."

Ichigo moaned and sunk down in the tub and drunk some wine he needed this he's been so tired with four kids and work he loved his time alone. He was just getting out of the tub and drying off when his phone went off again Ichigo huffed and clicked the answer button on his phone and continued drying off.

"Hey Ichi."

Ichigo smiled a bit, "Hey Kugo what's up you know it four in the morning I was just heading to sleep."

"Damn sorry I was just wondering how is you look so damn hot everyday?"

Ichigo blushed, "Shut up why you call me?"

Kugo laughed, "Naw I just have to ask you something you know that guy umm that emo guy who comes to check up on the hospital right what's his name?"

"Ulquiorra yeah what about him?"

"Why does he come to the hospital all threating like I mean like who is that guy and why does the director let him in all freely the guys obviously a gangster?"

Ichigo sighed, "I don't know he's my ex's friend I honestly don't know anything about him to be honest and I have to go to bed so night or morning Kugo see you tomorrow."

Ichigo hung up the phone and fell in his bed and went to sleep a nice peaceful and lonely sleep that he honestly didn't like when he woke up he was all grudge and mad. He really did miss Grimmjow he always snuggled with him and kept him warm at night Ichigo really missed his husband no sorry ex husband. Ichigo got up and stretched his schedule for the day had him to meeting his friends for breakfast and then he had to clean the house since his kids were with their father afterwards he had to visit his parents all four of them along with his brother he then had to text Kugo and tell him where to meet him then get ready for family night do some paperwork for work and then he had to drive to Grimmjow's house not in that order. Ichigo decided on some tight jeans and cropped black shirt with black and white vans. He grabbed his purse and keys turned all of his lights out and locked his doors and went to his car and drove to IHop he walked to his usual table where his friends were and sat down. Rukia Kuchiki was a office worker she was short and petite with short black hair and ivory eyes she was Ichigo's bestie she was always there for him to help him when he needed it, Renji Abarai had brown eyes and long crimson hair, which is usually kept in a high ponytail he was married to Rukia and worked at a dojo he was another one of Ichigo's friends he and Ichigo were always fighting but because Ichigo was a hermaphrodite people always thought Renji was beating up a girl which always landed him beat up by other guys. Rangiku Matsumoto worked as the receptionist at Karakura hospital she has long and wavy blond hair, blue eyes, full lips, and a beauty mark located under the right side of her mouth she was a flirt and loved to mess with guys hearts and some how she and Ichigo became good friend oh and she's well known for her curvaceous figure, Shinji Hirako worked as everything to be honest he was always getting fired he was Ichigo's gay best friend he had long blond hair with brown eyes and a scary grin he was drama queen but even though he was gay and a bit of man whore that didn't mean he couldn't kick a persons ass he was always there for Ichigo and always made sure to slap his ass silly if he did anything dumb and then there was Yumichika Ayasegawa he was another one of Ichigo's gay best friends he had black shoulder length hair and purple eyes he wore feathers on his eye lashes and was the definition of diva and was married to Ikkaku Madarame he was a cashier working at a superstore called cloud nine and when it came to Ichigo looking good Yumichika was always on top of that and this was only half of Ichigo's friends Ichigo sat next to Shinji and looked over the menu.

"So Rangiku told us about Kugo." Rukia stated.

Ichigo laughed, "Yeah and we fuck and then fuck again so what I'm grown."

"Well yeah that's okay but you invited him to your family night Grimmjow is going to be pissed." Renji stated.

"And I don't give a shit to be honest."

The waitress came over and took everyone's order and then left leaving the group to continue their conversation.

"So how are the kids?" Yumichika asked.

Ichigo smiled, "They're good Nuri is ugh just like his father Kai is the same Yuki is still a demon and Mia is still my innocent little baby."

The food came relatively quick and everyone dug in and continued talking about well life it was fun to hang out with his friends and just let loose. Ichigo laughed when Renji made a joke about Shinji having a big forehead. Ichigo checked his phone and saw it was time to go so he said his goodbyes and left heading back home to straighten up the house Kai's room was the worst he had comic books all over and candy hidden all over the place Ichigo sighed and collected all the sugary goodies and straightened his bed Yuki's and Mia's room were okay only their beds were messed up so he straightened them and went to Nuri's room who had clothes all over his room Ichigo groaned and started collecting loose clothing and while collecting the clothes he saw a box Ichigo tilted his head and opened the box and gasped. Porn magazines his son had porn magazines Ichigo frowned and looked through them it was all pictures of naked women Ichigo shook his head and sighed he defiantly get this from his father. Ichigo decided to put them back where they were and leave them alone and walked out the room slowly after cleaning the house Ichigo went to get some much needed paperwork done he had to report about his patients and give the doctors the progress and get feedback from the doctors after he was done he locked everything up and went to his car and drove to his parents house.

Yes Ichigo had four parents his biological parents were Isshin and Masaki they loved both their kids but they were barely there when their kids were young due to work and so Yoruichi and Kisuke were their other set of parents it wasn't weird or anything it just meant more attention for them. Ichigo arrived at the house in record time it was a decent house with three bedrooms it was a nice modern house. Ichigo approached the house and knocked three times before a pale image of himself Shiro was Ichigo's older brother Ichigo looked just like him minus the sclera eyes he had blue tongue and pale skin answered the door Ichigo smiled unlike him Ichigo's brother was not a hermaphrodite he was fully male and he always treated Ichigo as his sister and not a brother not that Ichigo cared he was both genders so it didn't bother him to be honest.

"Ichi what's up?"

Ichigo sighed, "Hey Shi I'm exhausted and I just came to see what our parents are up to."

Shiro laughed, "Well you just missed Mom and Dad but Ma and pop are here."

Ichigo smiled and walked into the house where he saw Yoruichi stretched out on the couch with a black cat in her arms and Kisuke sitting on the single couch watching TV and drinking a beer. Ichigo snorted as he looked at his parents laze around and walked up in eye view for them to see. Yoruichi quickly jumped up and ran to Ichigo giving him a big bear hug along with Kisuke who was weird as hell as well as Isshin.

"Berry Bun Mommy's missed you where have you been oh dear you just missed Isshin and Masaki anyways how's the kids you never bring them here for us to spoil."

Ichigo blushed, "Sorry about that its hard to do that with me and Grimmjow you know being separated."

Yoruichi sighed, "Right and you divorced him because of?"

"Lets just say in the ten and up years we've known each other and the three years we've been married he kept a lot of secrets and I couldn't live with a man like that." Ichigo explained.

Kisuke frowned, "What did he lie about that was so bad what secret did he keep from you was he cheating on you?"

"And where does the time go damn its already five in the evening well its time for me to go I have a date along with a family night at the same time bye Ma bye pop love you and Shiro stay white."

Shiro started cussing as Ichigo ran to his car and drove off to Grimmjow's mansion while texting Kugo the information. When Ichigo arrived to the mansion he walked right in looked for his kids when he didn't find them he sighed and decided to sit on the couch in the big ass TV room. Ichigo turned the TV on and waited for a bit until he heard Nuri, Kai, Mia and Yuki laughing in joy and running with a shirt, pants, shoes, and tank top in their hands. Ichigo laughed as he heard and saw Grimmjow screaming and running after them in his boxers Ichigo took that moment to appreciate the view as Grimmjow yelled at their children. Grimmjow turned to Ichigo with a agitated expression and Ichigo couldn't help but burst out laughing in Grimmjow's face Grimmjow scowled and then pouted very manly like and told Ichigo to do something.

Ichigo sobered up a little and grinned, "Kids give your father back his clothes or else."

The kids whined but gave Grimmjow his clothes and pouted but quickly ran to get into some more mischief Ichigo watched as his kids left and gave a loving smile.

"Why do they always listen to you?"

Ichigo glared, "Because I'm their mom and you're a sperm donor ."

"Ouch that didn't hurt at all...look can we get along for one night like you said before you only have to deal with me on Saturdays."

"I'm getting along with you we're breathing the same air now get the kids and tell them to pick a movie for tonight and take their showers then you get your clothes on while I get dinner ready," Grimmjow grinned and went to do as he was told but not before slapping Ichigo's ass once Ichigo yelped and scowled at Grimmjow, "Divorced remember you aren't allowed to touch me you lost all rights to that when you kept secrets and lied to me."

Grimmjow snalred, "Oh my gosh you're such a fucking chick get over this is real fucking petty and I still love you and I know you still love me"

"I could never love a man like you now go do what I told you."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and went to do as his ex told him leaving Ichigo alone to got fix dinner Ichigo decided on a mixture of foods chicken and rice along with shrimp alfredo and buffalo wings, ribs, mash potatoes and cheese pizza and for dessert a pie, chocolate cake, and cookies. Ichigo washed his hands and got to work while Grimmjow tended to the kids he was done after an hour and thirty minutes just in time for Kugo to knock on the door Ichigo answered and invited him in. Kugo looked around with amazement on his face Ichigo grabbed his hand and walked him to the dining room telling him to sit Kugo obeyed and Ichigo started setting the food on the table a little later Mia and Kia sat down at the table looking at Kugo with confusion Nuri came in few minutes later along with Yuki all of them wearing their pj's and ready to eat.

"Mom what's Kugo doing here?" Kia asked.

Ichigo gave a pointed look at Kai, "That's mister Ginjo you understand."

Kugo waved it off, "Its fine Ichi they can call me Kugo if they want."

Ichigo sighed and went to go get drinks for everyone when he came back he sat across from Kugo and started piling food on their plate Mia frowned as she looked at everyone.

"No you don't eat until daddy comes."

Everyone stopped piling food and turned to Mia who was glaring daggers at everyone at the table. Ichigo couldn't help but giggle but all that died down when Grimmjow walked through the door and sat at the head of the table. He looked at Kugo with suspension and then turned to Ichigo for an explanation.

"Umm well you see me and Kugo were suppose to be on a date and I was going to cancel until Kugo asked if he could join us and I agreed."

"But this is our family night." Grimmjow barked.

Ichigo sighed, "Come on please for me."

"Mom dads right this is family night and you invite a stranger to our night." Nuri stated.

Ichigo messaged his temples, "Please can we just eat and enjoy our dinner?"

Everyone sighed but agreed and started eating Grimmjow decided to speak up though he wasn't going to have a man he knew nothing about around his ex lover and kids.

"So Kugo what is that you do?"

Kugo cleared his throat and sat up straight, "Well doctor a surgeon to be exact I work along side Ichigo."

Mia gasped, "Really so you save people lives wow don t you get scared?"

"No not really it's a hard job but I get the joy of saving a persons life...what about you Grimmjow what do you do?"

Ichigo immediately started choking on his drink causing Nuri to hit his back to try and help. Ichigo coughed a bit more and thanked Nuri before settling down Grimmjow raised a teal eyebrow in amusement as he turned to Kugo.

"I'm the owner of this club with some of my family nothing special."

Kugo frowned, "So you have people drunk which lands them into various accidents which in turns haves them in my operating room."

Grimmjow cracked his neck, "They come to me for a good time what they do afterwards is none of my concern."

"You're the reason I work late." Kugo stated.

Ichigo decided to step in knowing from Grimmjow s body signals that he was about to fight and he knew for a fact that Grimmjow would fuck Kugo up. Ichigo stood and directed the attention on him.

"Look it's getting late and Kugo and I have to be at the hospital pretty early so kids I'll see you on Monday when your dad drops you off okay."

The kids whined and ran to give Ichigo a hug before deciding to go watch TV. Grimmjow stood to walk Ichigo and Kugo to the door under the request of Mia. When they got to the door Ichigo bided Kugo and reluctantly Grimmjow a goodnight and walked to his car Grimmjow watched as Ichigo drove off and turned his attention to Kugo who was walking to his car.

"Kugo I want to tell you I don't appreciate that disrespectful shit you did at the table in front of my family."

Kugo snorted, "I just spoke the truth is all."

"Yeah well you better watch yourself Kugo or you going to find yourself in a hole."

Kugo laughed, "You're right I've found myself in Ichigo's hole many times."

Grimmjow growled and went to punch Kugo but Mia stopped him saying she wanted to play a game. Grimmjow glared as Kugo drove away and nodded his ass was grass.

A/N Well this came to me in the spur of the moment so I was like might as well type it hope you guys liked it please review and you know have a HAPPY 2018 NEW YEARS


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Okay I want to thank the peeps that faved and followed and I want to thank everyone who commented umm I feel I failed this chapter but I'm posting it anyways please forgive the mistakes grammar errors you know the drill oh I'm going to update Killers can love yeah that will be updated guys review, fav, comment, and follow umm that's it oh wait I want to thank PandaHat97 you always comment and for that thank you yes I hate Kugo too and if I continue a back story will be coming up and yes his friends do see him as a girl at times and I hope I don't disappoint you with this story with Ichigo being a hemphrodite and babe you ain't a perv I'm a sucker for any Grimmichi loving and Kazuugami Saichi Hakuraichi you're right this is going to be complicated and yes Kugo is an ass and I'm continuing yay hope I don't disappoint you with this chapter and finally IaMmE happy new year thanks for the love please don't abandon me jeez now I'm scared to post this ugh hope you all enjoy oh and when I was coping and pasting some of my quotes and commas got erased I think I got the majority of them but umm that's just a heads up okay enjoy

Chapter 2

It was a beautiful Sunday morning and everyone was other getting ready for work and or cooking breakfast for their family, but not Ichigo no he was getting ready for work, which is why he really hated Sunday's. Ichigo stretched, got out of his bed, and went to take a quick shower and brush his teeth when he was done he got ready for work and got his uniform out, which consisted of the old school white skirt, with the top to match and red lines going down it, along white shoes and the little white hat to match. Ichigo didn't mind wearing the uniform like at all when he was finally dressed he pulled his hair in a ponytail and donned on the uniform he looked himself over. He then went to the kitchen to get something to eat; he decided on a big bowl of frosted flakes to start the day off, while eating Ichigo's phone beeped signaling he got a text message he checked and saw it was Rangiku asking about the dinner last night. Ichigo texted while he ate explaining everything to her about what happened. They texted back and forth until Rangiku texted the boss had the camera's on and was watching them Ichigo chuckled as he finished up his cereal cleaned up after his breakfast, grabbed his keys and purse locked the house up and went his car and started driving. When Ichigo got to work he went to the lockers to put his purse up, hid his phone on his person, swiped in and walked to the reception desk where Rangiku was signing papers Ichigo cleared his throat causing Rangiku to look up.

"Oh my gosh Ichi I told you that the family dinner with Kugo was going to be a disaster." Rangiku stated.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "I know I know and ugh it was a mess and Nuri was so disrespectful."

"He's a kid the real question is did you get any dick?" Rangiku asked laughing.

Ichigo frowned, "So lewd and no I didn't but I will tonight I need to get pleasured."

Rangiku snorted, "Well have fun babe make sure you stock up on condoms."

"Girl please I'm always stock I'm not getting pregnant again anytime soon."

Rangiku shook her head and giggled as she went back to work telling Ichigo to go check on his patients before the boss caught them Ichigo nodded, and started making his usual rounds to go cheek up oh his patients. Ichigo arrived into one of his patient's room with his clipboard and pen the patient was male age 28 he was nerdy looking and got out of surgery four weeks ago for three gun shots in the chest and one in his abdominal region his name was Akon. Ichigo checked his vitals and and temperature and saw everything was normal his blood pressure was a little low but that was to be expected Akon was sleep at the moment which was cool for Ichigo made his work easier, but they always woke up eventually.

"Ms. Kurosaki is that you?"

Ichigo snorted and rolled his eyes _'who the fuck else has orange hair?_ ' Ichigo thought, "Yes Mr. Akon how are you feeling today?"

"Well I'm feeling better than yesterday so how is everything when will I be released?" Akon asked.

Ichigo jotted some notes down as he checked the beepers, "Well doctor Kugo is the only one who can answer that he should be in here in a few moments, and another nurse will bring you your food in a few minutes do you need to go to the bathroom or anything while I'm here?"

Akon shook his head, "No I don't want to scare you with my nether regions you know I'm pretty big down there."

Ichigo smiled and nodded telling Akon to get some rest and left when he closed the door he scowled and rolled his eyes yeah a skinny four inch dick was pretty big. Ichigo walked down the hall to get breakfast for another patient when he ran into Kugo who looked pretty stressed out.

"Hey Kugo what's wrong?"

Kugo blew a frustrated sigh, "Nothing I'm just tired and I haven't been getting enough sleep since I've been in the operating room every single minute of everyday it's a lot."

"Aww poor baby well you know what tonight I'm going to make you a dinner, massage your back, and give you a whole lot of sex," Kugo moaned in pleasure as Ichigo kissed his neck. "Now you only have a few more hours you think you can make it?" Kugo nodded causing Ichigo to smile, "Good I'll see you at my place later."

Ichigo and Kugo parted ways and went back to work, when Ichigo's shift was over he drove home in a hurry and started cooking dinner. As he was cooking he thought about if he should ask Kugo to Mia's eighth birthday he wanted to but he didn't want conflict between Grimmjow and Kugo since it was going to be at Grimmjow's house. Ichigo finished up the food and set the food on their plates and lit some candles he decided on wearing some lingerie which consisted of a silky red top and black gothic pantyhose's Ichigo fixed his hair a bit and checked the time it was going on eight-thirty and Kugo wouldn't be off until nine-thirty, so Ichigo went to his room and straightened up a bit by fixing the bed and dimming the lights making sure condoms were on the nightstand and also brought out his sex toys. When Ichigo was done he went to his living room and relaxed on the couch just in time for his face time to go off Ichigo checked and saw it was Grimmjow Ichigo rolled his eyes and answered with a heavy sigh.

"What Grimmjow?"

"Ichi baby how do you deal with the kids when they have sugar rushes?"

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow with a deep scowl, "Grimmjow the kids were supposed to be sleep already what the fuck did you give them sugar for."

Grimmjow shook his head,"I didn't they snuck out their rooms and went in the pantry"

"You idiot you have to tire them out somehow and its nine already what the fuck they should have been in bed."

"I know I know...wait why the hell are you wearing lingerie are you just wearing it to just wear it cause man you looking fucking delicious...hold the fuck up you better not be dressing up for that asshole Kugo."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Divorced remember my personal life doesn't concern you so get my kids and get them to sleep they have to be at school early tomorrow."

Grimmjow growled as Ichigo hung up on him he walked up the stairs and saw his kids sound asleep he may act it but he wasn't a irresponsible parent he just acted like that so he could talk to Ichigo now and then. Grimmjow walked downstairs and grabbed his jacket walking outside to where his friends and family were waiting for him he gave a tired sigh it was going to be a long night of pain, torture, and death. Ichigo took a deep breath as he answered the door to Kugo wearing his uniform Ichigo smiled and kissed his cheek telling him to wash up and get ready for dinner. Ichigo reheated their food and set it on the table and got out some red wine and placed it in the glass cups Ichigo fixed his hair and sat down crossing his legs seductively. Kugo came back to the table in bare-chested and in a pair of his plaid blue pajama pants he left over the house he sat down and relished in how Ichigo looked before digging into his food. Kugo asked Ichigo how his day was and Ichigo answered that it was the same old Ichigo in turn asked Kugo how his day was in which he sighed and blew a breath. Ichigo chuckled and stood up and started massaging Kugo's shoulder Kugo leaned back and basked in Ichigo's fingers.

"Kugo baby I have something to ask you."

Kugo moaned in pleasure, "Yeah what's up?"

"Well you see Mia is turning 8 and I want you to come to her party?

Kugo smiled and gripped Ichigo's waist and gave him a deep passionate kiss Ichigo smiled and kissed back happily. Kugo picked Ichigo up bridal style and walked him to the room and laid him down Ichigo whined and pulled Kugo down and continued to kiss him Kugo extracted his lips from Ichigo and started kissing his neck Ichigo gasped as Kugo went lower and started licking his belly button. Ichigo gripped Kugo's hair yanking him up back to kiss him while kissing each other Kugo's hands wandered in Ichigo's underwear where he started fondling him Ichigo eyes rolled in the back of his head as Kugo started rub both his private areas.

"You know Ichi you being a hermaphrodite is perfect when we having sex don't you agree?"

Ichigo couldn't speak he was in too much pleasure to utter a word Kugo smirked and pulled his pants down he reached for a condom and quickly rolled it on about to slam into Ichigo when his phone interrupted them. Kugo looked at the phone in hatred as he grabbed it and answered it Ichigo groaned in frustration as Kugo answered the phone apparently they needed him to go back to the hospital there was a pretty bad accident that required his help. Kugo threw his phone at the wall and screamed in frustration and fell on Ichigo's body Ichigo huffed and wrapped his arms around Kugo's back and sighed.

"Well looks like our fun time is over." Ichigo whined.

Kugo snarled, "I wish I could say fuck the hospital ."

Ichigo giggled, "Well you are the best surgeon at the hospital."

Kugo snarled and got up to get dressed Ichigo watched as Kugo got dressed and looked at the time it was midnight, damn time sure does fly when your having fun. When Kugo was dressed he gave Ichigo a kiss on the cheek and left Ichigo fell out on the bed in boredom he hated the hospital sometimes he really did. Well no point in being bored so he decided to go to sleep and dream of sex might as well get some mentally if he can't get it physically. Ichigo tried so hard to dream of Kugo he really did but the person who invaded his dreams was his ex husband Grimmjow and they had so much fun together with no regards to him getting pregnant. The night consisted of hot and heavy rough sex when Ichigo woke up he was aroused and he didn't like it he didn't want to be aroused by his ex but the world was against him. Ichigo decided to call out of work and just take a nap before his kids got dropped off after catching a couple of zzz's Ichigo got up and decided to put his sex toys and condoms away since his kids loved going in his room and signifying and looking at things they didn't need to look at so Ichigo made sure to hide his shit very well. After a while Ichigo got dressed in a pair of tight black ripped jeans, a skin tight purple spaghetti strapped tank top showing half of his belly button, and white thin collared jacket his hair was swooped to the side and he decided on wearing glasses not that he needed them but it went with the outfit and made him look hotter than he already was. He grabbed his purse and keys; locked the house up like usual and drove down to cloud 9 where Yumichika was working he had to go grocery shopping anyways since he was low on food and with his kids coming back he was going to need to stock up. Ichigo grabbed a shopping cart and started well shopping he ran into Yumichika who was on his phone in a empty aisle, so Ichigo decided to sneak up on him causing him to scream.

"What the fuck Ichigo why would you do that?"

Ichigo bursted out laughing, "You should be working not on your phone."

"I am working fuck but Ikkaku texted me and I had to answer..so Ran told us about you and Kugo are you guys exclusive?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "No not really ugh I'm so confused last night me and Kugo were about to fuck right but the hospital called and so I decided to go to bed and instead of me dreaming of Kugo I dreamed of me and Grimmjow and man he was an animal."

"Damn I only have one question who is better in bed?" Ichigo gave Yumichika a blank stare and started walking Yumichika pouted, "On another subject what's going to be Mia's party theme?"

Ichigo perked up,"She wants a princess theme so we're going all out."

"You spare no expense for your kids I see."

"Of course not they're my babies anything they want me and Grimm gets it well as long as they've been good"

Yumichika laughed as Ichigo went to pay for his groceries Yumichika hugged Ichigo telling him he'd see him soon. Ichigo drove home and started putting the groceries up it was so peaceful and after putting up the groceries Ichigo changed into his pj's and lazed around watching TV. He was watching a love drama called temptation and was crying up a storm and eating ice cream he had no idea what time it was and he didn't care all he knew is the girl in the movie should have never cheated on her husband.

"You stupid bitch why would you leave him for a man that's obviously a fuck boy ugh you suck bitch." Ichigo threw his ice cream at the tv when he watched her husband dance for her birthday which caused Ichigo to cry some more. Ichigo wiped his tears and started reaching for a box of chocolates he watched as the wife had sex with a man not her husband and cried even louder, "What the fuck do you see in him huh money oh my gosh he doesn't even have a real six pack your husband had about a full eight pack." Ichigo munched on his chocolate and reached for some chocolate chip cookies and started eating them he was so into the movie he didn't even notice Grimmjow and his kids walking in the house they walked in just in time to see Ichigo throwing his cookies at the tv, "How dare you talk to your husband like that he's the one who loves you."

Grimmjow and the kids snickered as Ichigo fussed at the tv, Grimmjow cleared his throat causing Ichigo to scream. Grimmjow laughed and told his kids to go put their stuff up they ran and went to their rooms leaving their parents alone. Grimmjow moved to sit down next to Ichigo who paused the movie and sat up straight Grimmjow sighed and wiped Ichigo's tears away Ichigo sniffled a bit as he allowed Grimmjow to wipe his tears.

"The last time you were like this you were other having mood swings or pregnant.

Ichigo chuckled, "Yeah when I was pregnant with Yuki I gave you hell."

"Oh my God all you did was hit me and cry and then throw knives at me and cry when you didn't stab me you were evil."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Shut up you asshole you're the one who jumped me almost all the time for sex you deserved it."

Grimmjow gave a bliss sigh, "Yeah those were the days."

"Yeah and then you fucked all that up anyways did you order everything for Mia's party?"

"Yes I did and did you call everyone?"

Ichigo frowned, "Duh you think I'm an idiot or something?"

"I didn't say that like at all I was just asking if you called everyone jeez."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and went to answer the door when someone knocked Grimmjow followed. Ichigo answered the door and surprise surprise it was Kugo with a bag of food in his hands Ichigo squealed and hugged Kugo not noticing the look of hate Grimmjow and Kugo were showing towards each other.

"Hey Ichi what's he doing here?"

Grimmjow growled," No you motherfucker what the fuck is you doing here?"

Kugo snarled as he got in Grimmjow s face while Grimmjow cracked his knuckles. Ichigo shook his head obviously annoyed with the way the men were acting, so Ichigo pushed both of them away from each other and glared hard at both of them.

"Look both of you need to calm down this is so childish ugh like seriously what s your problems?"

Kugo turned to Ichigo and shrugged, "Nothing I m fine babe."

Ichigo saw Grimmjow tense and ball his fist and quickly pulled him outside telling Kugo to wait a minute. When they made it outside Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow by the ear and walked him to his car Grimmjow whining the whole way.

"Seriously Grimmjow what the hell is your problem you re being an ass and your're acting like a child Grimm what s wrong with you?"

Grimmjow grunted, "I don't like you around him.'"

Ichigo gave Grimmjow a dead stare, "You're jealous is that it?"

"No...I just don t want him around my kids can you do that for me please can you respect that request of me like I respect your requests?"

Ichigo groaned, "Grimmjow Kugo isn t going to hurt the kids to be honest they love being around him and he hasn t done anything that makes me suspicious of him so no the kids and I will continue to hang around him got it."

Grimmjow wanted to grab Ichigo's head and crush it but this was love and he was use to Ichigo nagging. Ichigo noticed what Grimmjow wanted to do and glared Grimmjow shrugged saying he wasn't going to do it and that he was just thinking it. Ichigo flipped Grimmjow off and walked back to his house telling Grimmjow to go home when he walked in his house he was amazed to see Kugo playing with Mia then again Mia was the sweet one. Ichigo watched as Kugo lifted Mia up having her laughing and squealing Kugo seemed to be a natural when it came to kids while Kugo and Mia played around with each other he went to go check on his three other kids. He decided on checking on Yuki who was in her room she was on her phone having a four way conversation with her friends Ichigo smiled his daughter was him when he was her age. When ichigo checked on Kia who was eating his food Kugo got him and playing video games like he always did yelling over the microphone at some other player Ichigo sighed as he watched his son for a bit before leaving to check on his oldest son who apparently had his door locked Ichigo frowned and immediately started to bang on the door. When Nuri unlocked his door he opened it far enough for Ichigo to see his face and vice versa.

"Yes Mom what do you need?"

Ichigo glowered, "What are you doing in there?"

"Nothing."

Ichigo squinted his eyes, "Hmm well open the door I need to tell you something. Ichigo attempted to open the door but Nuri stopped him by keeping the door closed to where only he could see him, Nuri open the fucking door or I swear you will be grounded for a year."

Nuri groaned but opened the door for Ichigo with much hesitation Ichigo looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary and shrugged. He sat on the bed Nuri following close behind him Ichigo looked at Nuri with big huff and a frown.

"Nuri I want you to apologize to Kugo."

Nuri scowled, "Why? I didn t do anything wrong."

"Nuri you were rude to him and I won t tolerate that from you."

Nuri shrugged, "Well I don t like him."

"Why don't you like him though what s your reasoning for not liking him?" Ichigo asked.

"There s something I just don t like about something that s suspicious about him I don't know"

Ichigo sighed, "Is this you talking or is this your father talking?"

"Mom it's me I don t like him now can you leave I have to get ready to leave."

Ichigo pouted a bit, "What where you going you don t want to spend time with me?"

I'm going to my friends house his mom is picking me up and she s dropping me off at school tomorrow oh and Kia and Yuki are leaving too just so you know. Ichigo watched as Nuri started packing and got up to leave to see where his other kids were going. Kia just like Nuri was in his room packing Ichigo walked in and watched as Kia ran around searching for his school uniform.

"Kia sweetie where are you going?"

Kia looked at his mother for a second but then continued what he was doing," Studying over my friends house then we're going to play a lot of games oh and don't worry ma my friends parents are coming to pick me up."

Ichigo huffed and left Kia to his packing and went to see where Yuki was going and wondering if he could convince her to stay. Ichigo walked to her room and saw her on the phone with bags in her hands she was laughing as she gossiped about people not paying attention as Ichigo watched her.

"Yuki love of my life I thought you and me could have you know mommy and daughter time."

Yuki looked at Ichigo then told the person on the phone she'd call them back. "I would love to spend time with you but me and my friends made plans to go to the mall don't worry we'll be supervised and my friends mom said I could stay over so she's going to drop me off at school."

Ichigo scowled, "Why do you kids do this to me why can't you do this on the weekend?"

Yuki sighed, "Well that's the time we spend with dad he only has us half of Friday and Saturday and Sunday Mom you have us all week and we also see you on our family nights on Saturday but our time with dad is really limited especially with his job."

Ichigo looked and listened and understood that his children weren't around their father as much as they needed to be. Ichigo left Yuki s room and went downstairs to where Kugo and Mia was Kugo was sitting with Mia on his lap watching Mob Psycho 100 Kugo noticed Ichigo and waved him over; Ichigo walked over and sat beside them.

"You okay Ichi?" Kugo asked.

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah the kids are leaving to go stay over with their friends so it's just me and Mia its a little lonely without all of them."

"Oh well don't you have that dinner with your friends today I'm sure they'll keep you company."

"Yeah but the kids usually always go to say hi to everyone and we eat and talk about each others days."

Kugo grabbed Ichigo s hand, "Hey cheer up you still have Mia with you."

"You're right so are you off from work or are you here to visit?"

"Visit I just decided to bring you some food well food that Kia decided to sneak in his room and eat it sorry I wanted to continue what we started but I didn't know the kids would be over."

Ichigo frowned, "Well they're leaving in a few and I don t have to be at dinner until seven and it's only six."

Kugo snickered, "What about Mia remember the last time we tried to fu...have fun and she busted into your room and started crying because she thought she heard a ghost."

"Ugh okay then no play time how about a makeout session please I m desperate for some sexual attention."

Mia perked up at that," Mommy what s sexual attention mean?"

Ichigo frowned, "Umm go get some ice cream right now."Mia smiled and ran to the kitchen Ichigo made sure she was out of ears reach when he looked back at Kugo, "Please have sex with me okay I ve never been so freaking sexually deprived in my life."

"I'm sorry Ichi that I have a tolling job look," Kugo grabbed Ichigo's waist and sat him on his lap. "Look babe we will have our time alone I spoke to the boss and I have next thursday off so it's going to be you me and...shit you have the kids."

Ichigo was about to say something when his kids walked to the door saying their goodbye, before Nuri left he decided to say he'd see Kugo and his mother next Thursday. Ichigo looked as Nuri waved at them and left Ichigo turned to Kugo with a apologetic look.

"I'm so sorry Kugo I have no idea what s his deal with you I blame Grimmjow."

Kugo sniggered, "It's fine look Ichi he's just a kid but I gotta go my break is almost over."

Ichigo gripped Kugo s shirt pulling him into a deep kiss Kugo immediately gripped Ichigo s hair and quickly inserted his tongue. Ichigo moaned as Kugo pushed him on the couch and hovered over him Ichigo wrapped his legs around his waist and pulled Kugo down to him and started kissing his neck.

"Mommy what are you and doing?"

Ichigo eyes widened as he pushed Kugo off him and stood up, "Mia what are you doing in here I thought you were eating ice cream in the kitchen away from us."

Mia smiled, "No I finished the ice cream and decided I wanted to see what you were doing."

"Aww that s so sweet you didn t have to do that like at all."

Mia pouted, "Oh well are you staying?"

Kugo shook his head, "Nope I'm leaving I have to get to work in a few so I'll see you later princess."

Mia gasped, "Wait I want to invite you to my birthday will you come?"

"Sure Mia I'll come thanks for inviting me."

Mia smiled and clapped her hands and jumped in Kugo s lap. Ichigo smiled Mia was so sweet and innocent it broke his heart knowing she was going to have to grow up, but she made it much more easier for hiim to explain why Kugo was at the party. After a bit Kugo announced it was time for him to go Mia pouted and hugged him while Ichigo full on made out with him Kugo said his goodbyes and left, leaving Ichigo alone with Mia. Ichigo and Mia decided to watch more cartoons before having to go to dinner with his friends Mia talked through all the shows yelling at parts she didn't like and laughing at other parts. It was around six-fifty when Ichigo told Mia to start getting dressed Mia ran to her room while Ichigo went to his. He decided on wearing a pair of blue jeans and a puffy white shoulder free shirt with white wedges he checked on Mia and saw her half dressed in only a pair of sweatpants Ichigo giggled and went to help her out.

"Mommy I'm sleepy can I stay home and sleep?"

Ichigo shook his head as he looked for a shirt for Mia, "No cause that would be bad parenting...so did you have fun with daddy?"

"Yup we got to do a lot of things Nuri went with dad to his job Yuki hung out with Lilynette Kia well he ate a lot and I got to spend time with daddy."

"That s good...wait what do you mean your father took Nuri to his job?"

Mia lifted her hands up for Ichigo to put her shirt on, "Yup he took him to the club Nuri came back to the house all weird and everything anyways mommy your phone is ringing."

Ichigo got his phone from his pocket and checked to see who it was and not much to his surprise it was Yumichika. Ichigo answered the phone waiting for Yumichika to start the conversation.

"Ichi are you coming to the dinner tonight we want to see the kids."

Ichigo sighed, "Yes I m coming my kids well 3 of them decided to go to their friends house and Mia is the only one who is coming and I m pretty sure she s going to eat and then play on my phone so we can catch up on girl talk."

"Oh OK well I'm just checking in with you see you soon."

When they hung up Ichigo went to grab his bag and started to grab Mia things along with his things as well. When all that was done Ichigo and Mia walked to the car buckled up and were off to the the diner. Mia decided she wanted to talk to Grimmjow so Ichigo dialed him up for her and gave her the phone and continued driving. Ichigo arrived at the restaurant in record time and went in with Mia at his side still talking to Grimmjow Ichigo sighed and went to the usual table the hosts didn't even say anything Ichigo went to the table sat down and greeted his friends. It was Rangiku, Yumichika, Rukia, and Orihime(Rangiku's sister) she also worked at the hospital with Ichigo and Rangiku but Ichigo and her had different shifts. Ichigo smiled as Mia sat on his lap said a quick hi and continued talking to Grimmjow Ichigo looked around and frowned.

"Where is Shin and Uryu wait is Uryu still in Paris?"

Yumichika sipped on his water, "Well yes Uryu is in Paris he should be back before Mia s party and Shin is still working with Kisuke."

"What I didn't know he worked for my dad you guys know what he do?"

Rukia cleared her throat, "Anyways how is work going for everyone?"

"I hate work okay those customers are so fucking annoying and then when I m hiding in the dressing rooms my co-workers always seem to need me like no fuck no I m hiding for a reason." Yumichika stated.

Rangiku sighed, "Well I get good eye candy when patients come in so that s good and Orihime and or Ichigo keeps me company."

"Well I hate working in the office all the time but I can t complain...omg wait it's Mia birthday this saturday omg she ll be nine years old how do you feel Mia?"Rukia asked.

Mia looked up from the phone and looked at Rukia with a huge smile. "I can't wait it should be really fun plus mommy invited all of my friends."

Orihime smiled, "Aww that sounds fun."

Mia agreed and went back to the phone to continue talking to Grimmjow, Ichigo sighed as he ordered for Mia and himself and went back to talking to his friends. A little into the conversation Shinji came walking in with a pair of slacks and yellow shirt with a tie, he sat by Ichigo and laid his head down on the table and groaned.

"I hate working late."

Ichigo tilted his head a bit, "What you mean you work for Kisuke what did he have you doing you're working in the candy shop right?"

"Umm what just some umm inventory...omg I m so excited for Saturday not only is it Mia s birthday but I know some drama will be started at party as well."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Excuse me?"

Shinji smiled, "Kugo and Grimmjow duh speaking of Grimmjow I saw him today and for the life of me I will never understand why you left him he s such a hunk."

"I don't like secrets and that s all I m going to say anyways where did you see him at?"

"He was at the club entrance talking on his phone speaking in german and I'm sorry Ichi I am but my goodness that man s accent is hot as hell."

Ichigo groaned and sipped some of his soda as Mia continued to speak to Grimmjow it was okay with Ichigo but,it annoyed him when she switched from Jappanese to German. It wasn t like Ichigo cared when Grimmjow started teaching their kids German but it did annoy him when they spoke German around him made him seem like he was being talked about. The group talked about the upcoming party as well as how they been and how their love lives had been shit like that. When dinner was over Ichigo and Mia told everyone goodnight it was eight-thirty and way pass Mia s bedtime and she was quickly falling asleep in the car. Ichigo smiled a bit he loved his children so much and he really wanted Mia s party to go good without any problems oh he could only hope. Saturday arrived faster than Ichigo anticipated and Mia s party was going to start soon and he had to be over Grimmjow s house to make sure everything was going okay.

Ichigo sighed, "This is going to be a complicated day."

A/N Was it good did you like it? It was bad wasn't no don't look at me...lol jk no but seriously how was it review, fav, follow all that good stuff umm that's it hope you guys liked it


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Hi okay so umm thanks to everyone who followed me and commented on the last chapter once again I'm scared to post this because I think this chapter sucks like all the chapters anyways hope you guys enjoy please forgive the mistakes cause there are many lets see oh just enjoy I have nothing else to say wait let me explain that everyone knows of Kugo is except for Rangiku because people just forget inform her on things plus she s barely ever at the meetings so that s also a reason she doesn't know that Kugo Ginjo is the one that she works with and that is also why when she mentions him to the others they shrug it off as a coincidence that they have the same name I know it's stupid but it makes sense right? Well enjoy guys and girls and review, favorite and like okay you can read now wait okay when I uploaded this some of the punctuation and quote marks got deleted it so sorry

Ichigo was stressed like really stressed when he got up he rushed to put some sweats on and packed his dress in the car. When Ichigo arrived at Grimmjow's house everything was a mess, but Ichigo had time the party started five it was only seven in the morning. Ichigo looked around the entrance of the house and saw people working on the princess set up of a castle, blowing up different type of princess balloons, setting a red carpet you know stuff like that. Ichigo stormed in the house looking around seeing people setting up tables for foods and drinks Ichigo nodded and walked outside assessing every problem he could the gardens weren't trimmed, the bouncy house wasn't up, the princesses weren't there,it looked really messy, and the cake holder wasn't up. Ichigo groaned in frustration and went to check in the kitchen and problems just kept occurring, the chefs were all running around and no one started on the nine layer cake and that was not good. Ichigo walked upstairs to Grimmjow's office and barged in, nothing was set up either the ponies weren't there, the projector for the princess movies to be displayed for later was yet to be put up, the DJ wasn't there nor was his stuff set up for him so when he does come it would all be a mess Ichigo groaned and walked up to Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow why the fuck is everything a mess it's chaos outside, what the fuck are you doing?"

Grimmjow was on the phone with the stable guy telling Ichigo that he said the ponies weren't coming, Ichigo gasped and snatched the phone from Grimmjow's hands.

"Listen to me you piece of shit you better be here in 30 minutes or less with those ponies or you're going to be found in a body bag you got that."

The man on the phone scuffed, "Excuse me are you threatening me?"

"No a threat is a a statement that's used to scare people I don't make threats I make promises now don't believe me try me if you're not here in 30 minutes you'll regret it." Ichigo hung up the phone and threw it onGrimmjow s desk, "Grimm I don't care how you do it what you have to do my daughters birthday will go off without a hitch got that speaking of Mia where is she?"

"Oh Neliel got her I know you didn't want her seeing all this before it was done."

Ichigo sighed in relief, "Okay listen Grimm I'm going to need everyone working I have to go in the kitchen and get these chefs to focus on the cake that should have been in the oven by now." Grimmjow nodded in agreement and started walking downstairs with Ichigo. Ichigo busted into the kitchen and surprise surprise Kai was going through the food Ichigo growled and yanked Kia's ear telling him to stay out of the kitchen and to go to his room. When all that was taken care of Ichigo took a deep breath and started screaming. "Hey what the fuck are you doing I need three chefs working on that nine deckered cake like yesterday get it done the other ten of you I want you to over stock on food you hear me don't stop."

Ichigo ran out to the gardens and started helping put things together, as he was getting things together he heard a lot of commotion going on in the entrance and went to check it out. The day was just not his day because for some reason the princesses were arguing with Nnoitra, Ichigo sighed and went up to them.

"What the hell is going on what's the problem?"

One of the three princesses started whining, "He keeps harassing us if he doesn't stop we're leaving."

Ichigo turned to Nnoitra,who was glaring hard at the girl who snitched on him,grabbed him by the hair walking him back into the house. Nnoitra argued and shouted but he knew better then to really try to fight Ichigo. When they were in the comfort of the house far away from the others Ichigo took a deep breath and scowled at Nnoitra.

"Nnoi please not today it's Mia's birthday and plus those girls will call the cops so please not today it's already twelve and the party starts at exactly five so don't fucking ruin my progress."

Nnoitra rolled his eyes but nodded as he went upstairs. Ichigo smiled happily as he went to check on the food and thank goodness everything was going perfect he checked the garden and it looked magnificent and the entrance looked beautiful. Everything was coming together and now all he had to do was get his kids clothes out cause he'd be damned if they don't follow the theme that is just not how he rolls. So,Ichigo walked upstairs to his kids rooms Yuki was as usual on her phone talking to her friends so Ichigo started searching for the dress he bought for Yuki it was a sparkling, glittering purple dress and she had the silver flats to match. Ichigo then told Yuki to get dress soon and left right to Kia's room where he was playing video games. Ichigo huffed and got out Kia's outfit that looked exactly like the one the prince in Cinderella wore. Kia looked in disgust not wanting to wear something so ugly in his opinion, but his mother said he had to and he d never go against his mother. Ichigo smiled as he walked to Nuri s room, yet he was surprised when Nuri wasn't in there he sighed and decided to check Grimmjow s room but no Nuri he then walked to Grimmjow s office and ding ding ding Nuri was in there drinking! Ichigo quickly ran to his son snatching the bottle out of his hand and glaring hard at Grimmjow who simply shrugged.

"What the fuck Grimmjow he's only 12 what is wrong with you!"

Grimmjow sighed, "Well I'm German so the legal age is 15 to drink I'm just getting him ready for the hard stuff."

Ichigo growled, "Are you fucking kidding me like really Grimm like what the hell-"

"Ichigo get your ass down here we have to do your makeup and hair."

Ichigo perked up at hearing Shinji yelling, but turned back to Grimmjow with a scowl. "We'll discuss this on a later time Nuri get dresses the party is about to start."

Ichigo left the room and walked downstairs where Shinji, Yumichika, and Uryu were waiting for them Shinji was dressed as a prince a very flamboyant prince wearing all pink and cream white, Yumichika was wearing a black and burgundy dress, and Uryu was wearing well an elegant blue dress that ran to his mid thigh. Ichigo squealed and ran to hug Uryu who of course frowned but still allowed it, Uryu was another one of Ichigo's frineds he was a seamster helping many designers fashions come to life Uryu was bi-sexual and sometimes had his moments of wanting a women or man or both he didn't care he had the body for a very slim yet muscular girl or a very very skinny guy.

"Kurosaki exactly why are you hugging me?"

Ichigo snorted, "Wow by your attitude no one would have guessed that we have been friends since we were in diapers."

Yumichika grinned, "Well then let's go Ichi the party starts in thirty minutes so we can't waste time."

The others dragged Ichigo to Grimmjow's room only because that room was the biggest meaning the bathroom was huge and perfect for doing makeup. Ichigo sat in a chair making sure to wear his tank and shirt just in case facing the mirror as the others got right to work Yumichika started styling Ichigo's hair while Shinji got his handy dandy makeup kit out and Uryu was perfecting Ichigo's outfit. Literally thirty minutes later Ichigo's hair was finally done his makeup on fleek and his dress slaying. Ichigo looked at himself in the mirror and smiled his dress was a ball gown type of dress it was a light purple with glitter all over it and diamonds lacing the front, his shoes were glass and clear showing off his fresh pedicure. Ichigo walked down the stairs and exactly on time the guests arrived all looking around in amazement at the house and decorations. Ichigo smiled everything looked perfect and hewas so happy, while walking around Ichigo spotted Kugo wearing just a plain tuxedo and walked up to him with a huge smile on his face. Ichigo gave Kugo a hug and a quick peck while Shinji followed and scowled,though no one noticed it.

"Hey Ichi my goodness you look beautiful."

Ichigo blushed a bit, "Shut up."

"So where's Mia?"

"Oh she should be arriving in a few I wanted everyone to bow when they saw her." Kugo nodded and turned to Shinji and bowed slightly, "Oh yeah Kugo this is Shinji he s my bff like seriously and Shinji this is Kugo."

Shinji gave blank stare as Kugo held his hand out to shake, "Forgive me but I don't shake hands."

Kugo scowled, "Of course well Ichi I'm going to go get something to drink."

Ichigo nodded and smiled watching Kugo leave. Ichigo then turned to Shinji with a knowing look, "You don't shake hands really?"

Shinji shrugged, "What I don't shake certain people's hands anyways let's go get ready for Mia s arrival."

Ichigo rolled his eyes but went outside to wait for Mia to arrive, he already informed everyone to bow when Mia came in so all they needed was the birthday girl. Grimmjow stood with Ichigo in a pimp gangster type attire like joker in suicide squad.

"Well you look hot."

Ichigo rolled his eyes," And you look like a gangster why is that?"

"What I can't be the gangster king?"

Ichigo sighed, "Unbelievable the theme is princess and princes meaning you have to be a prince."

Grimmjow shrugged, "I'm her Dad I am the King of this house and she's my princess so it works out perfectly...so how has everything been?"

"Good I've been good and you?

Sex deprived because of you.

Ichigo scowled, "You idiot that's not my problem."

"Oh but it is you see when we first had sex together you got me hooked on you and you alone no one can satisfy me like you can no one can make sounds like you can and most definitely no one can tire me out like you can do, so my dear it is your fault."

Ichigo scuffed wanting to comment but sadly he had no come back. Luckily for him Mia and Neliel had just arrived so he didn't have to comment. Mia was wearing a big puffy pink princess dress it looked the one that Agnus was wearing in despicable me 2 and her hair was curled and flowing down her back. Ichigo curtsied and Grimmjow bowed which made Mia face light up with happiness she loved when people centered attention around her and treated her like the princess she knew she was. Grimmjow picked Mia up and put her on his shoulders and escorted her inside the house Ichigo walked by him, and when they arrived in the room everyone immediately bowed to Mia. Mia clapped her hands in happiness as Grimmjow put her on the floor.

"Umm I want to thank everyone for coming and umm I like all yous costumes and that's it I now demand you to have fun...ooo ponies."

Mia walked to the ponies her friends all catching up to her to play with her. Ichigo smiled and patted himself on the back for a job well done. Ichigo went to greet his friends that just arrived thanking them and hugging them all dressed appropriately.

"Guys thanks for coming."

Rangiku laughed," No problem sweetie you know we''d do anything for you and your kids"

Ichigo smiled, "Yeah I know anyways guys enjoy yourselves the liquor by the way is in the blue coolers away from the children."

Everyone bolted for the coolers about to thoroughly enjoy themselves. Ichigo walked around and greeting and thanking all the people who came out and wasn't soon after that Kugo and him found each other again.

"Ichi I must say everything is perfect and it's so beautiful and Mia was so adorable oh shit yeah where do you want me to put her present...wait I'll put on the present table obviously?"

Ichigo perked a bit, "What did you get her?"

Kugo smiled, "I got her concert tickets to see umm what s that korean band she likes oh yeah VTS, I got her that along with those stuff unicorns you refuse to get her and a princess tea set she wanted."

Ichigo frowned, "I told you not to get her that she already has about a million stuffed animals she make Grimmjow buy her and we already bought her a thousand tea sets and why the fuck did you buy her those concert tickets?"

"Well I wanted to buy them and I have money to spend anyways so I decided to spend it."

"Whatever don t say nothing to me when shit hits the fan and she be asking you for other expensive stuff."

Kugo laughed and walked with Ichigo to the food and got themselves a plate, while piling his food Ichigo was attacked by none other than Shiro his brother. Kugo was on the defensive not knowing the attacker but Ichigo was just annoyed as usual when his brother attacks him with hugs.

"Ichi how is my baby sister doing? And where's my niece at I want to cuddle up with her and where are the other children so I can say hi to them?"

Ichigo growled and kicked Shiro away from him, "Kugo this is my brother Shiro, and Shiro this is Kugo."

"Kugo huh I've heard a lot about you I need to go speak with Rangiku in a bit...so I must be going to find the kids."

Ichigo watched as his brother left and frowned so far everyone he knew was being mean to Kugo and he didn't like it. Ichigo continued talking to Kugo and enjoying his company well that was until Mia called everyone outside. Ichigo walked hand and hand with Kugo outside where Mia was standing on the stage with a mic in her hands.

"Okay umm so my friend said this isn't a real princess party without dancing with your prince charming so now we re going to start dancing so get a partner and dance."

Ichigo snorted at Mia who grabbed about three of her friends and started dancing in a circle with them. Kugo cleared his throat and bowed Ichigo giggled curtsied and grabbed Kugo s hand and started dancing. While dancing Ichigo didn t notice the glares that were being pointed at Kugo then again he was oblivious to a lot of things. A few minutes later Nuri decided to step up and grab the mic which confused the hell out of Ichigo.

"Hello everyone thanks for coming to my baby sisters birthday in honor of her I want my mom and dad to give us a show you see my mother loved doing weird stuff back in the day and our father was so head over heels for him he did whatever he asked so can we get you guys to head in the gym that looks like a circus stage, thanks to Mia, so my parents can perform. Mia always wanted to see them perform together so without further ado Mia this is for you our mother and father Ichigo and Grimmjow Jagerjaques performing a Trapeze and rope act."

Ichigo eyes widened as Mia and Yuki grabbed Ichigo s hand and walked him towards the gym to the stage, while Kia and Nuri escorted Grimmjow to the gym walking him up on the stage as well. Ichigo looked back at Kugo and saw him giving him a nod before leaving the gym going back to the main room Ichigo sighed as he and Grimmjow faced each other.

Grimmjow grinned, "I hope you can still move like you did back in the day."

Ichigo scuffed, "I'll have you know old man that my body can do just as much as I have back in the day."

Grimmjow barked a laugh and watched as Ichigo climb the ladder to grab onto a Trapeze wire. Grimmjow went to the opposite ladder and grabbed onto his wire and waited for the music to start. When the music started Ichigo had a wave nostalgia hit him, it was the song Crazy in Love played by nightcore, Ichigo went through a pretty bad nightcore phase, it was the song Grimmjow and he performed when Ichigo and he were young and wanted to try something new it was also the song where Grimmjow first told Ichigo he loved him. So, the song was pretty special to Ichigo.

 _Uh oh uh oh uh oh No no on no oh I look and stare so deep in your eye_

 _I touching you more and more every time When you leave I m begging you not to go_

 _Call your name two, three times in a row It s such a funny thing for me to try and explain_

 _How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame_

 _Cause I know I don't understand How your love can do what no one else can_

Ichigo looked as Grimmjow swung on the rope flipping from rope to rope Ichigo watched Grimmjow, while he swung on the rope like a swing. Grimmjow turned over with his legs holding him up and swung closer to Ichigo going for the kill but Ichigo swung back a little preventing Grimmjow from touching him. Grimmjow couldn't help but grin as Ichigo started swinging back and forth getting ready to jump. There were no safety nets so if Ichigo fell it was splat so Grimmjow had to time it just right for when Ichigo was about to jump or else his lover would be seriously hurt.

 _Got me looking so crazy right now Your love's got me looking so crazy_

 _Got me looking so crazy right now your touch Got me looking so crazy right now_

 _Got me hoping you page right now_

 _Your kiss you got me hoping you'll save me Right now looking so crazy in love_

 _You got me looking so crazy in love_

 _Uh oh uh oh uh oh no no uh oh Uh oh oh no no uh oh_

Ichigo started swinging while Grimmjow swung having his arms out while his legs were wrapped around the trapeze rope. Ichigo jumped from his rope and immediately Grimmjow caught his hands Grimmjow then threw Ichigo to the other bar in turn Ichigo did a backwards turn and gripped it with one hand and pulled up. He looked at Grimmjow singing to the lyrics of the females part as he swung while Grimmjow watched and continued to swing from his legs.

 _When you talk to my friends so quietly Who he think he is look at_

 _What he's done to me tensis shoes_

 _Don't even need to buy a new dress If you ain't there there s nobody else_

 _To impress It's the way that you know what I thought I knew_

 _It's the beat that my heart skips when I'm with you but I still don't_

 _Understand Just how your love can do what no one else can_

Ichigo swung from the bars to Grimmjow s hands and curled to get on top of Grimmjow s wire. Grimmjow decreased his swinging a bit as Ichigo got on top of his bar, Grimmjow swung to the next wire leaving Ichigo to twirl from the Trapeze rope bar to a rope that was waiting for him. Grimmjow swung from one bar to the other as Ichigo spun around on the listened to the song waiting for both singers to sing together.

 _You got me looking so crazy right now_

 _Your love's got me looking so crazy_

 _Your love's got me looking so crazy right now_

 _You got me hoping you'll page me right now_

 _Your kiss got me hoping you'll save me right now Looking so crazy in love_

Ichigo watched as Grimmjow swung back and forth and finally did a spin landing perfectly on the ground like a cat. Ichigo did a few tricks on the rope while Grimmjow started to spin the rope as Ichigo swung from it. They were both amazing the crowd and becoming enthralled into the dance as if it was their first time doing it together back in the day. When the song ended it ended with Ichigo and Grimmjow on the rope entwined with each other staring at each other with passion, lust, and desire. Everyone clapped causing Ichigo to snap out of his trance and turn to the crowd and curtsied while Grimmjow bowed. Everyone went back upstairs to go back and conversate and the kids went back to playing. Mia ran up to them jumping in Ichigo's arms with a huge smile on her face.

"Mommy I like when you and Daddy performed."

Ichigo smiled a bit, "Thank you baby so are you enjoying your party?"

"Yup uncle Shiro threw me in the air for a bit and then all my grandparents gave me big hugs and even bigger presents grandpa Aizen, Isshin, and Kisuke were discussing some things though they looked umm what's the word umm I know it oh I remember distraught."

Ichigo scowled a bit and placed Mia back on the ground, "Mia go play a bit more OK."

Mia nodded and ran back to her friends Ichigo watched her for a bit but then went to find his parents. While searching in the house Ichigo spotted Kugo arguing with Yumichika and Rukia ,who arrived around the time Mia was talking about ponies, Ichigo quickly rushed over to them to see what the problem was.

"You guys what's the problem of why are you arguing? Yumichika and Rukia stiffened as they looked at Ichigo in fear. Ichigo gave them a weird look obviously confused, Guys come on what's the problem?"

Yumichika cleared his throat," Nothing at all Ichi but you never told us the guy you were dating name was _Kugo Ginjo_ the famous surgeon we were over here having a friendly dispute over his work."

"Yeah Ichi you see _we all follow his work_ very closely me and Renji along with some others are always watching him." Rukia stated.

Kugo glared, "And I can promise you this _we're always ready_ and trust and believe we have eyes on everything and everyone."

"Umm am I missing something here?" Ichigo asked.

Kugo shook his head, "Nothing at all but I'm afraid I wore out my welcome so I'll see you at work."

Ichigo frowned and followed Kugo to the door. "I'm so sorry Kugo they never should have treated you like that."

Kugo shrugged, "I don't care how they treat me babe but I really have to go one of my friends is well she's in trouble."

"She, She who?"

Kugo laughed and kissed Ichigo on the cheek, "She s just a friend nothing more nothing less I promise."

Ichigo rolled his eyes as Kugo left and re-entered the house he was little pissed now thanks to Kugo if there one thing that Ichigo is it's a jealous bitch. Ichigo sighed and decided to go check and see what Kia, Yuki, and Nuri were up to plus he wanted to know what Nuri s problem was. Ichigo searched and found them with their grandparents talking about something Ichigo sighed and went to see what they were doing.

"What are you all polluting my kids heads with?"

Kisuke sighed, "We're telling them about back in the day when you and Grimmjow were together you always looked so happy always glowing."

Sosuke agreed, "Yes probably because they had sex every minute of everyday I'm surprised you only had four kids."

Ichigo blushed while Isshin laughed, "You were always happy and when Grimmjow found out you were pregnant he was ecstatic."

"Mom what was your reasoning for divorcing dad?" Nuri asked.

Ichigo frowned, "Look okay that is none of your concern got it, and seriously Nuri what is your issue with me and Kugo's relationship?"

"I do not like him plain and simple."

Ichigo scowled, "Obviously but come on Nuri get over it okay me and your dad aren't together he and I can see other people."

Nuri stepped up in Ichigo s face, "Get over it, get over it mom I can't get over it because you divorced my dad over the dumbest thing."

"Nuri shut up you don't know what you re talking about." Ichigo stated.

Nuri laughed, "Really mom I don t? You divorced our dad over something that you didn t know and when you found out you ran you have no idea what I know about our family apparently more than you."

Everyone walked Ichigo and Nuri to a secluded place away from everyone else and Yuki went to go find Grimmjow.

"Nuri you're walking on thin ice."

"Really I don't understand mom everyone talks about how you're so smart and intelligent but you still can't see what's happening why huh is it because Kugo's dick is-"

Ichigo immediately smacked Nuri seething in temporary rage Nuri and everyone had looks of amazement never had Ichigo ever hit his child.

Ichigo gasped, "Nuri I-"

You know what mom Dad being the Yakuza's leader being what drove you away is just pathetic oh yes I know who dad is but the amazing thing is you don't even know that your fa-

"What the hell is going on in here?" Grimmjow yelled.

Nuri snorted, "You're late dad everything is already squared mom is as oblivious as ever and you know what it's really fucking annoying I'm done."

Nuri stormed out of the room from his family leaving Ichigo confused and hurt. Ichigo felt tears fall down his cheeks as he watched Nuri leave his first born his reason for living just hurt him and he wanted to die. Grimmjow looked at Ichigo who look so beaten and just knew he was about to cry. So, he picked Ichigo up bridal style and carried him to their well his room and laid him down on the bed.

"Ichi what happened?"

Ichigo sniffled," I don't know Grimm Nuri was saying stuff then he mentioned you being in the yakuza's and I don't know."

Ichigo cried in Grimmjow's arm as he held him he was so sad. Grimmjow sighed as he held him gently. They stayed like that for a bit until Ichigo fell asleep Grimmjow cautiously pulled Ichigo away from him took his dress off for him sadly Ichigo was wearing shorts and a tank under his dress so no Grimmjow didn't get to see his ex wife in all his glory. Grimmjow tucked Ichigo in and walked out the door he had a son to talk to. Grimmjow walked around the house looking for his oldest son and ran into his oldest uncle no he wasn't his real uncle but Stark been around when Grimmjow was just a kid when he was helping Sosuke out with the clan a lot.

"Grimm we have a problem."

Grimmjow sighed, "What's the problem?"

"Kugo is dating Ichigo that s the problem apparently the only one who knew it was Kugo was Rangiku and she had no idea it was the enemy Kugo what are we going to do?"

Grimmjow frowned, "I can't kill him not only will that start a war Ichigo will find out that his family is part of the mob life."

"Grimm you know Kugo is one of the tops in the Fullbring clan and they are allies with the Bount and probably some others I'm sure a war will break out sooner or later Grimm we can't stop that we just have to be prepared." Stark stated.

Grimmjow nodded, "This is so annoying...hey have you seen Nuri?"

Stark shook his head, "Nope haven't seen him at all why what happened?"

"Apparently he and Ichigo got into a fight Ichi was so sad I don't like seeing him like that."

Stark frowned, "What do you mean they got in a fight."

"Nuri as you know is the next clan leader I had to educate him and I guess he went through all the files."

"You jackass you let your son through those files what the fuck is wrong with you?"

Grimmjow shrugged, "What I didn t know I was worried about more shit than him learning about Ichigo's family being in the crime business."

"Look okay I'm just telling you to be prepared." Stark commented.

Grimmjow groaned, "Ugh I hate being in charge it's so annoying, but I need you to call Kisuke, Yamamoto, Isshin, and my father and tell them everything that s going down and that a war might be happening sooner than later."

Stark nodded and walked away leaving Grimmjow alone to himself. Ichigo whined as he tried to open his eyes tiredly he looked around at his surroundings he was in Grimmjow s room Ichigo yawned, stretched, and got up happy he had clothes on already. He went downstairs and saw the decorations being put up and the cake being put away Ichigo sighed and walked around in search of his kids he had work in a couple hours he was working the early shift since he switched out with another nurse so now he was working at five in the morning it was currently three-thirty. Ichigo went back upstairs and went to Yuki's room first she was sound asleep Ichigo smiled and kissed her on her cheek and tucked her in. Ichigo left Yuki's room and walked right into Kia's room who had his game controller in one had and a empty bottle of mountain dew in the other Ichigo snickered as his son snored and drooled. Ichigo turned off the tv grabbed Kia's controller and empty mountain dew throwing the bottle away and putting his controller up and kissed Kia on his head since drool was all over his face. Ichigo left Kia s room and walked into Mia's who was sleeping spread out on her bed snoring up a storm Ichigo smiled and kissed her cheek and left he took a deep breath and walked to Nuri s room. When he opened the door he noticed Nuri was reading with his lamp on Ichigo walked in causing Nuri to stop what he was doing and stare at Ichigo.

"Mother I thought you were still sleep."

Ichigo snorted, "Nope I got to get to work soon and just wanted to say goodnight."

"Oh...well goodnight."

Ichigo frowned, "What are you reading?"

Nuri sighed and closed his book, "Mom I'm sorry for how I acted and believe me dad gave me quite a reprimanding and I can honestly say I will never talk back to you again it's just Kugo makes me mad I really don't like him."

Ichigo walked over to Nuri and sat on his bed it took a couple seconds but Ichigo hugged him tightly, "Okay then if it upsets you this much I'll stop bringing him around."

Nuri smiled and hugged Ichigo back, "Thanks mom it's a start."

Ichigo nodded and kissed his Nuri's head telling him to get some rest and left the room. Ichigo walked down the hall to where the stairs were and it had to be his unlucky day cause Grimmjow was walking towards him, oh but that wasn't the bad thing oh no he was walking towards him wearing just a towel covering his nether regions. Ichigo looked away with a blush as he walked to the steps when Grimmjow stopped.

"Hey Ichi look I talked to Nuri and I hope he apologized. Ichigo nodded looking forward away from Grimmjow and Grimmjow looked away from him you know like in those anime s you know what I m talking about. Ichigo tried to walk down the stairs but Grimmjow held his arm, But please stay away from Kugo please I'm begging you."

Ichigo wanted to scowl at Grimmjow about being jealous but he couldn't Grimmjow was worried about him and he was the father of his children. Ichigo looked at Grimmjow with a worried look Grimmjow stared at him with a look he hasn't seen in a long time desperation and tiredness.

"Grimm what's wrong tell me."

Grimmjow sighed and gripped his chin, "I can't tell you but I swear I will protect you and our kids."

Grimmjow kissed Ichigo on the lips softly Ichigo s eyes widened when his and Grimmjow s lips touched. It s been so long since he kissed Grimmjow and he had to say he actually missed it so without even thinking it he wrapped his arms around Grimmjow s neck pulling him towards him Grimmjow wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist pulling him closer to deepen the kiss Ichigo moaned and slid his tongue in Grimmjow s mouth. Grimmjow and Ichigo frenched kissed at the stairway Ichigo jumped in Grimmjow's arms having Grimmjow carry him to the sighed happily as Grimmjow threw him on the bed and started kissing Ichigo's neck.

"Ichi I missed you so much you have no idea."

Ichigo laughed and and pulled Grimmjow s towel off of him and gasped it never fails to amaze Ichigo at how big and thick he was. Ichigo gripped Grimmjow's dick and went back to kissing Grimmjow, Grimmjow growled as he pulled Ichigo's hair. Ichigo moaned and continued to kiss Grimmjow who was pulling Ichigo's shirt off and pushed him down and got on top on him Grimmjow grinned ferally and began sucking on Ichigo's nipples causing Ichigo to moan and whine loudly screaming Grimmjow s name urging him to continue. Grimmjow was just about to pull Ichigo's pants down when he was stopped by a knock on the door.

"Mommy are you okay?" Ichigo eyes widened as Grimmjow snarled in frustration and irritation and got off of Ichigo so the later could fix himself up a bit and went to the door. Mia was there crying in her pj s holding her teddy bear. "Mommy I heard you making weird noises like someone was hurting you."

Ichigo sighed and picked Mia up telling her he was okay and that he and Grimmjow were just watching a scary movie as he walked her back to her room, and after throwing on some pants Grimmjow walked with them. Ichigo tucked Mia in and kissed her cheek and left Grimmjow did the same and followed right behind Ichigo.

"That should not have happened."

Grimmjow frowned, 'What are you talking about Ichi look that was our moment we had a moment of love between two lovers.'

Ichigo shook his head, "No Grimm that was a moment of lust between two divorced people look I have to get to work so don't forget to bring the kids over okay."

"Yeah I'll see you soon."

Ichigo grabbed his bag he hid downstairs grabbed his keys and walked to his car. Ichigo drove straight to work already having his uniform in the car. Ichigo quickly changed and went to clock in and said his usually hello's to the staff and went to run his rounds. It was five in the morning and already tired from just being in the hospital. Ichigo yawned and checked up on his patient who were other sleep or watching tv so, it was going pretty smoothly and he couldn t complain about that it was actually a relief. Ichigo continued his rounds with nothing out of the ordinary happening, but sadly he worked at a hospital and something always happened there,and not a minute too soon the nurses were running to the ER with stretchers hauling at least five people at a time Ichigo walked to Rangiku s desk asking what was wrong she shook her head telling Ichigo to give her a second and started calling as many surgeons as she could. Ichigo looked as they hauled the stretchers in rooms in a panic; Rangiku hang up the phone and looked to Ichigo with a tired face.

"Ichi it's horrible there was a shooting and many civilians were injured and many died we need every available doctor, surgeon, surgeon assistants, and nurses apparently Kugo won t be here unfortunately, a little background the shooting took place a block away from Grimmjow s club ironic right, now get your ass in the room and help save people."

Ichigo gasped at the news but went into the operation room to help as much as he could, meanwhile in his office at the club surrounded by his people and other gang leaders Grimmjow was loading his guns and cracking his neck relaxing it a bit.

"They attacked so close to your club means that we are in the beginning stages of war." Shinji stated.

Grimmjow frowned and stood up from his desk, "Well then let's go shoot up some motherfucking bastards they want a war I'll give them a war."

"No sit down Grimmjow you have 3 kids and Ichigo you aren't 18 anymore you need to think you have a family to think about". Kisuke argued.

Sosuke sighed, "He's right we need to think logically here there is too much to lose if we think irrationally."

"Lets first try to negotiate with them this is likely Kugo s doing he is impulsive he probably got mad when Rukia and the others called him out." Ulquiorra suggested.

Kisuke nodded, "Yes it's not like they attacked the club obviously this is just a warning."

Grimmjow growled, "This is Kugo we're talking about he doesn't do negotiations he rather just kill first our only way to do this is if we attack."

"And if you die then what? You're the leader Grimmjow Nuri is still too young to even take over the Yakuza clan and what about Mia she's too young to be without a father you have responsibilities and more important priorities to think about." Tia stated.

It was quiet for a while no one speaking a word until Neliel spoke up. "I just got a call from Yumichika Kugo is here right now he's downstairs with heavily armed men waiting at the door."

Grimmjow sat down having Nnoitra and Gin on each of his sides while Sosuke and Kisuke faced the door guns in hand and the rest loaded their guns waiting for instructions. Grimmjow looked at Nel and nodded, "Bring them up."

A/N Was it good I know i fucked up on the performance circus act and I tried so hard on the Grimmichi smut and probably sucked at it and Yes Nuri knows about the family business why wouldn t he, he s the leaders oldest son with that said no the other kids have no idea that Grimmjow is in the mob if you have any questions feel free to PM or if you have any ideas to perfect any of the stories I have just PM and I ll gladly put in your ideas welp byeeee oh and I know the tried smut sucked I'm sorry


End file.
